Reina de mi Corazón
by NineeSc
Summary: En una tranquila noche de fin de curso pueden suceder mil y una cosas; o tan sólo un beso. Ellos deciden


-Tu eres la reina de mi corazón, siempre lo has sido.

-¿Siempre?-. Me preguntaste desconfiada y desconcertada.

-Siempre, desde que te vi hace siete años en el andén 9^3/4.

Callaste, cavilando. Un rizo se escapó del suave recogido. No pude contenerme y lo coloqué suavemente detrás de tu oreja. Te sonrojaste levemente y dirigiste tu mirada al césped que nos rodeaba, oscurecido por la noche, reflejando el plateado resplandor del lago Oscuro.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué que, reina?

-Por que yo.

-Por muchas cosas. Porque eres única. Porque eres superior a todas. Porque eres bella e inteligente. Porque eres tú.

Volviste a callar, sumiéndote tus pensamientos y emociones sin saber que con tu silencio me desesperabas. Deseaba desesperadamente besar tus labios coralinos, Deseaba desesperadamente poder tocarte. Deseaba desesperadamente quitarte ese vestido rojo bermellón intensísimo que _tan _bien te sentaba. Te deseaba, te deseaba con desesperación. Pero Oh Merlin, tu parecías no darte cuenta.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente, y tú deslizabas tu mirada a nuestro alrededor, contemplando las estrellas, la sombra que era el Bosque Prohibido y la bella luna llena, que a mi parecer, esa noche palidecía ante ti.

-Todas esas cartas…Cada regalo…Dices que me amas…Pero…

-¿Si? ¿Qué te sucede mi reina?

Tus ojos dorados dejaron de vagar, y se concentraron en los míos. Diablos, esa noche tenían un brillo especial.

-Yo no puedo decirte que te amo, no se quien eres en realidad.

Tus palabras contenían un deje de lástima, y de algo más; ese algo mas me hizo darme cuenta de que amabas a otro. Tragándome la desilusión y el desaliento lo intenté una vez mas, una última vez antes de dejarte ser feliz con el otro, ese otro que se llevaría a una gran mujer, una mujer única e inigualable.

-Si lo sabes, eres la única persona que sabe cómo soy en realidad. Pero amas a otro y…

-No, yo no amo a interrumpiste, casi totalmente colorada-. No puedo amar a ese otro…

-Has terminado en un susurro ¿Porqué no puedes amarle?

Te sumiste por tercera vez en tu silencio, y en medio de la quietud de la noche, sonaron las campanadas del reloj de hogwarts, indicando las once de la noche. Me quedaban como mucho quince minutos… Maldecí interiormente a la Poción Multijugos por su poca duración, y pensé en interrumpir tu silencio para decirte adiós, adiós para siempre e irme, antes de que mi verdadera apariencia saliera a la luz de la luna; pero un suspiro tuyo me hizo decidirme a quedarme para saber por qué no podías amar al otro.

-No puedo amarle porque debería amar a quien me ama, no a quien me odia y ni siquiera me mira.

-¿Qué?

-Debería amarte a ti, puesto que tú me amas de verdad. Sé que el no me ama. Me lo ha demostrado todos estos años.

Una lágrima cristalina se aventuró a surcar tu suave rostro. Alcé mi mano para retirarla de su cruel muerte, pero tus dedos aferraron mi mano.

-Por favor, no me hagas esto aún más difícil.

Tus ojos se clavaron nuevamente en los míos, y ante su poderío me rendí y dejé caer mi mano al césped; creyendo que tu interrumpirías el contacto que nos unía inmediatamente. No fue así.

-Tu derrochas ternura y amor hacia mi, el sólo destila odio y palabras pérfidas que me hieren día a día. Debería amarte a ti, aunque no tengas nombre; y no a el. Pero no puedo dejar de amarlo…-En este punto tus dedos buscaron entrelazarse con los míos y acercaste tu cuerpo al mío, probablemente por el frío.-Me es imposible.

-En ese caso, permíteme quedarme a tu lado tan sólo como amigo.-Eso era lo único que podía hacer ya para permanecer a tu lado y ser algo tuyo, aunque tu corazón perteneciera a otro.

Me miraste profundamente agradecida con una bella sonrisa curvando tus rojos labios. Conjuré mi capa, la más suave y abrigada que tenía, y te la eché por los hombros; anudándotela por encima de ese escote recatado que dejaba parte de tus clavículas al aire, junto con unas leves pecas que adornaban parte de tu piel.

-Gracias, mi prí con un brillo juguetón en tus ojos dorados.

-De nada, reina mía-. Te respondí a mi vez, siguiéndote el juego.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, disfrutando de las estrellas. Sentí de improviso que los rasgos de mi cara y cuerpo cambiaban. La Poción Multijugos. De nuevo pensé en irme, pero te acercaste a mí y te recostaste sobre mi pecho, poniendo tu cabeza sobre mi corazón.

En ese momento estuve seguro de que podías escuchar los latidos de mi corazón, acelerado por tu contacto.

Seguro ya de que tu posición te impedía ver mi cara; la que empezaba a tomar mis auténticos rasgos, reuní el valor suficiente para pronunciar la pregunta que quemaba mis labios.

-Hermione-. Dije, ocultando mi verdadera voz.

-Dime

-En calidad de amigos, ¿Me podrías decir quién es el afortunado?

Una de tus sublimes carcajadas cruzó el silencioso aire.

-Desafortunado, diría el. Es el de cara de ángel y alma de diablo. Es Draco Malfoy, el que se ha follado a todo hogwarts femenino.

Cerraste los ojos, pensando probablemente en "el", mientras que yo abría desmesuradamente los míos. Mi cara había dejado de cambiar, ya era la mía.

Inquietada por el profundo silencio que siguió a la revelación, me preguntaste que sucedía. "Nada", te respondí, demasiado impactado por tu revelación, y por lo tanto; olvidando ocultar mi voz.

Abriste los ojos despacio, lo supe porque tus pestañas rozaron mi camisa de algodón fino. Cuando los tuviste completamente abiertos, separaste tus dedos de los míos, y agarraste con fuerza el antebrazo izquierdo.

-Príncipe.

-¿Qué, qué pasa?-. Dije, ocultando mi voz.

-¿Quién eres?

-Tu misma lo has dicho. Soy tu príncipe, aquel que abrió su corazón a la reina del mismo.

-Por favor. Dime tu verdadera identidad.

-No.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no le puedes decir a la persona a la que amas tu verdadera identidad?-Preguntaste, levemente molesta.

-¿De verdad quieres que te diga quién soy?

-Si-. Me respondiste, con un anhelante suspiro de duda.

-Muy bien, Pero has de hacer lo que yo te diga.

-De acuerdo.

-Cierra los ojos.

Los cerraste lentamente. Te tumbé sobre el césped y conjuré mi propia ropa, pues esta se me había quedado pequeña, y mi perfume. Una vez me hube cambiado, me coloqué sobre ti a cuatro patas y acerqué mi boca a tu oído. Tomé aliento y valentía.

-No me he follado a todo Hogwarts femenino-. Mi auténtica voz hizo que te estremecieras.

Sentí cómo tu pulso paraba derepente cuando dije eso, y también cómo aceleraba al primer roce de nuestros labios. Separé lentamente nuestros alientos y te miré a los ojos con cierto temor.

Los tuyos estaban abiertos al máximo, mirándome, sorprendidos. Poco a poco, tomaron un brillo malicioso, mientras tu boca se curvaba en una sonrisa que era mia, que porfin era mia, y que nunca se borraría de mis recuerdos.

-Estúpido…-. Murmuraste.

Levantaste tus brazos y cogiste las solapas de mi camisa de seda negra. Con un brusco movimiento tiraste de ellas y atrajiste mi boca a la tuya. Me besaste con desesperación y furia, echándome los brazos alrededor del cuello y los hombros.

**~Fin**

Bueno, espero Reviews ;P. Sé que es cortito, pero creo que merece la pena, no? *w*


End file.
